ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Throwdown Royale 2009
Card 20 Man Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets an EMW World Heavyweight Title Shot at MegaBrawl 3. EMW World Heavyweight Championship Michael Jordan © vs. Al Bundy EMW Women's Championship Faith Lehane © vs. Lara Croft EMW Women's Tag Team Championship The Pop Icons (Britney Spears & Christina Aguilera) © vs. Team G4 (Oliva Munn & Morgan Webb) Lethal Lottery Tag Team Match Human Tornado & Terrell Owens vs. Jules Winnfield & Ken Masters Lethal Lottery Tag Team Match Tommy Vercetti & Tony Montana vs. Spider-Man & "The Day Walker" Blade w/Abigail Walker Lethal Lottery Tag Team Match Bruce Lee & Ryu Hoshi vs. Eminem & "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe Lethal Lottery Tag Team Match Eddie Murphy & Gina "Conviction" Carano vs. Speed Racer & "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker Lethal Lottery Tag Team Match Rocky Balboa & Dhalsim vs. 50 Cent & John Bradshaw Layfield Results *2. Owens pinned Masters after the Playmaker after blind-tagging himself in after Tornado hits Masters with the DnD. *6. Blade pinned Tony Montana after blind tagging himself in after Spider-Man hits the Spidey Splash from the top rope and then hits Montana with the Day Walker DDT. *7. In the final moments of the match, Croft hits the Tomb Raider Drop but only got a two count. Croft then tried the move for the second time but Faith escaped and then hits the Twist Of Faith out of nowhere for the pinfall win. *8. After the match, Jordan helped Bundy to his feet. Jordan then extends his hand to Bundy. Bundy thought about it for a bit and then decided to accept the handshake and then they hugged to the roar of the crowd. Bundy then raises Jordan’s hand before leaving the ring to let Jordan celebrate the win. *9. After the match, Human Tornado celebrates on the top rope and is ecstatic about the win as Blade was seen on the outside of the ring pissed off over what has happened. The show ends with Tornado celebrating as fireworks go off above Dodger Stadium. Throwdown Royale Match Notes & Facts *Ryu clotheslines 50 Cent over the top rope but 50 Cent held onto Ryu to send him to the outside as well. Afterwards, both men brawled all the way to the back. *Norris hits Shredder with a powerful superkick that sends Shredder over the top rope. Afterwards, Norris and Lee noticed each other and then had a staredown in the middle of the ring as the rest of the action stopped as they want to witness what happens between Norris and Lee. Lee and Norris then battled for a bit before all the participants begin to battle again. *Carano threw Ortiz over the top rope after Ortiz was laughing at Liddell on the outside after being eliminated. Afterwards, both Ortiz and Liddell got into an argument until Mike Gundy ran in to break up the argument and cool things down between both men. *Blade clotheslines Owens over the top rope as Owens was holding Tornado but Tornado escaped and Owens took the clothesline. *Originally, Blade threw Tornado over the top rope but Tornado had one foot on the floor and then returned to the ring as Blade celebrated on what he thought was his second Throwdown Royale win. But then Blade turned around and then Tornado clotheslines Blade over the top rope. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009